


Forever young or growing old or just the same, all the memories that we make will never change

by Emilywemily



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy, I’m gay and I love them, Kissing, Let’s Go lesbians!, Mean Girls References, Mentioned Dave Strider, Mentioned Karkat Vantas, Movie Watching, No Angst, Oneshot, Popcorn, Ridiculously gay, Romance, Short One Shot, There's A Tag For That, Useless Lesbian Vampire, Wholesome, Written by a useless lesbian, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: Rose and Kanaya watch a movie Karkat recommend while snugglingTitle from the song ‘golden days’ by panic! At the discoI do not own homestuck.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 7





	Forever young or growing old or just the same, all the memories that we make will never change

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I’m single? :D

‘Mean girls’, funnily enough, was not something either Kanaya or Rose had ever felt the urge to watch. It seemed overly cheesy and girly, so neither were the least bit surprised when Karkat demand they watch it, claiming it was “the best grubfucking teen high school romcom with lesbian pitch undertones” he’d ever seen.   
  


To be fair, he was usually right when it came to romcom recommendations. As annoyingly persistent as he could be and usually was. So they had both accepted the lone of the movie to watch one night while they were alone.

“Do you want butter or caramel with your popcorn?” Rose called out to her girlfriend in the living room while she was setting up the movie. “butter!” Was the reply. Rose shook her head, smiling to herself. “As bizarre as your taste in food is, my love, I have to insist you take the caramel option. It would serve your taste buds better!” She heard a tut from the other room. “I’ve almost set up this movie, but oh good heavens! What ever shall I do without the aid of boiled sugar syrup?” She remarked sarcastically. Rose smirked and rolled her eyes. “Salted cows milk in stick form it is then.” She laughed.   
  


It took about ten minutes for the movie to get set up, the seventeen year old sat down next to the troll/vampire with popcorn in one hand, a drink in the other. Leaning over to Kanaya, she planted a kiss on her cheek before setting down the bowl on the coffee table in front of them.   
  


About ten minutes in, Rose began to feel her eyelids grow heavy. She leaned into Kanaya a bit more, and popped a kernel of popcorn into her mouth. She felt Kanaya’s hand stroke her hair, and she leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. The tv droned on in the background, but Kanaya was intently watching the film. Her yellow and black eyes sparkling as she excitedly anticipated the next seen. “Seems like for once, Karkat had good taste.” Rose laughed. Kanaya playfully shoved Rose in response. “He isn’t half bad at picking movies, although Dave would have to disagree.” Rose nods and chuckles. 

“I wonder what torturous movie he’s making my dear brother sit through currently? The horror of heathers? The unbridled fear of fifty first dates? The cosmic horror that is ten things I hate about you?” This earns a giggle out of the rainbow drinker. Relaxing her muscles slightly, Kanaya snuggles closer to rose, playing with her white-blonde hair.

“I truly adore you, you know?” Kanaya says, out of the blue. Rose stares up lovingly at the comment. “What, even with all my overwhelming psychoanalysis and unwarranted therapy sessions?” She asks with deceitful sincerity. Another playful shove. But this time, Rose pulls her girlfriend back in.

For a moment, the world seems to stop around the two completely. Their eyes sparking as they look at each other with nothing but pure, surprisingly innocent love. 

Rose leans right in, but instead pulls her ear close to her mouth. “I love you, Kanaya~” she whispers sweetly. Kanaya’s face flushes green in embarrassment at the uncharacteristic openness and honesty of Lalonde’s comment. Sure, they are alone, but even when it’s just the two of them it is rare for Rose to have such a meaningful moment with Kanaya that she herself brought on. Rose has always been closed off and sarcastic to disguise her genuine affection, so the fact that that layer has been temporarily removed just for Maryum makes the troll’s heart sing more than ever before.

Slowly pulling her face away, allowing Kanaya ample opportunity to cup said face, and bring it close to hers. Without warning, the two lean in together at once. A sweet, firm kiss causing Maryum’s black lipstick to transfer to Rose. They pull apart, smiling softly at each other

leaning in again, they kiss once more. A little longer this time. Before Rose lays down on her matesprit’s chest to watch the rest of the romcom.

Maybe movie night was a good idea after all...


End file.
